


Большой секрет для маленькой такой компании

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: TUBS - Fandom, The Untamed's Junior Trio, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Персонажи: ОМП (плюшевый дракон) – центрик, Го Чэн/Чжэн Фаньсин, упоминается Цао Юйчэнь/Сюань ЛуЖанр: плюшевая сказка, крэкПредупреждения: оос, упоминание употребления спиртных напитковСаунд: Xiao Pan Pan & Xiao Feng Feng - «Learn To Meow», Татьяна и Сергей Никитины – Большой секрет для маленькой компанииКраткое содержание: На полке одного большого магазина, в самом дальнем отделе игрушек, жил-был дракон…
Relationships: Cao Yuchen/Xuan Lu, Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Большой секрет для маленькой такой компании

Дракон всю свою игрушечную жизнь жил на почти самой нижней полке большого супермаркета.

Что он именно большого и супермаркета, рассказывали ему остальные игрушки и конструкторы, успевшие побывать и на складах, и в других секторах, и случайно утащенными детьми на кассу и возвращённые потом обратно.

Дракона же никто не утаскивал и не покупал.

Возможно, он был маленький и неказистый, возможно, терялся среди остальных, новых, ярких и красивых игрушек, иногда дублирующих друг друга милыми мордочками и выразительными — как настоящими! — глазами на целые полки и стеллажи. Возможно…

Плюшевым соседям и другим игрушечным обитателям супермаркета дракон рассказывал, что просто ждёт своего человека. Игрушки не спешили его переубеждать, хотя дракон видел, как они шушукались потом друг с другом, показывая в его сторону лапами и хвостами, и явно не верили.

Просто так случается: бездушный конвейер плюшевого счастья берёт однажды и выплёвывает из своих недр производственный брак — игрушки, которые никому не нужны.

В самые унылые дни, ночью и в выходные дракон поддавался слабости и думал, что это — именно его история.

А потом пришёл Он.

Он стоял у стеллажей с игрушками, в тёмной панамке, больших очках, со студенческой сумкой на плече и задумчиво изучал полки, сверяясь с телефоном, будто что-то искал, но всё ещё не решил, что именно.

По опыту внимательного слушателя и почти старожила этого магазина дракон знал, такие люди — такие уже не дети, но ещё далеко не взрослые — приходили в этот отдел выбирать подарки младшим братьям и сёстрам, племянникам, детям знакомых, друзей и начальников и крайне редко что-то брали  
себе.

Человек, видимо, тоже искал подарок: переворачивал ярлыки с ценами, читал состав, щупал лапы и хвосты на прочность. И перерыл, кажется, уже большую часть плюшевых соседей. А потом, в какой-то момент случайно наклонил голову… и встретился с драконом взглядом.

Так бывает: искра, буря, безумие… удивлённо-заинтересованное, даже будто чуть вытянувшееся лицо человека и протянутая к уху дракона рука.

Если бы дракон умел — он бы, наверное, моргнул. А потом зажмурился бы довольно, когда человек от его уха прошёлся ласково пальцами по гребню, до крыльев и обратно. И снова до крыльев и вверх, гладил, словно живого котика, — дракон видел таких не раз: после смены вечерами к ним забегали иногда четвероногие нарушители, а ещё всяких котиков показывали на большом мониторе в отделе компьютерных игр, как раз напротив стеллажей с мягкими игрушками.

И вот человек гладил дракона, как котика, и всё больше и больше улыбался.

— Какой ты хороший, — чуть позже сказал человек тихо. Погладил ещё немного, а потом убрал руку. Неуверенно, словно даже нехотя и чуть грустно, и дракон понял, что лапы ему не щупали, состав не смотрели, значит, он совсем не подходил для подарка.

Человек тяжело вздохнул, ещё раз посмотрел на дракона, на экран своего телефона в другой руке, снова на дракона, а потом повернулся и ушёл в соседний  
отдел за стенкой.

Дракон уже давно смирился со своей судьбой, но в этот момент ему стало особенно грустно: ведь, казалось, он человеку понравился. Эх, было бы этому человеку хотя бы в два раза меньше лет.

Однако не успел дракон додумать эту мысль, как почувствовал, что его схватили и посадили на руки в сгиб у локтя, ещё раз пальцами пробежались по гребню и ушам и прижали к себе, словно никогда и никому больше не хотели отдавать.

Теперь они ходили по магазину вдвоём.

Это был первый раз, когда дракон так далеко улетал от своей полки, и если бы он мог, наверняка бы сейчас довольно урчал, фырчал и радовался, и, может, даже выдыхал из ноздрей настоящий огонь. Но, наверное, хорошо, что не мог: человек держал его очень крепко и вряд ли порадовался такому внезапному буквально прожигающему подарку на одежду.

Бывшие соседи дракона смотрели с полок им вслед своими похожими, выразительными, почти-как-живыми глазами и, кажется, немного завидовали. Дракон всю жизнь рассказывал им, что найдёт однажды своего человека, и вот как  
раз тогда, когда и он почти отчаялся, человек пришёл к нему сам и наконец-то нашёл.

— Нашёл, — вдруг озвучил кто-то рядом мысли дракона. Радостно, немного громче, чем обычно положено в магазине, и несильно толкнул человека дракона в плечо. — Чжэн Фаньсин, напомни, где мы договаривались встретиться полчаса назад?

Человек дракона фыркнул, будто сам был драконом, и плечом же толкнул другого человека в ответ.

— Вот чего ты сразу толкаешься? Я ещё не выбрал подарок.

— А ты сам не толкаешься? А это что такое?

Другой человек был чуть выше человека дракона, поэтому очень быстро увидел самого дракона в его руках, поэтому потянулся, пытаясь то ли взять, то ли  
потрогать. Человек дракона рассмеялся, увернулся и отодвинул руку с ним чуть в  
сторону, придерживая второй, чтобы тот не упал.

— Эй, это моё.

Второй человек смеялся, пытаясь пробиться через защиту, то с одной стороны, то с другой, и прыгал вокруг. И человек дракона тоже смеялся, активно и талантливо уворачивался, пока в какой-то момент не был пойман в блокирующий замок из чужих рук.

И тогда уже на них сурово посмотрел проходивший мимо администратор, кивая на огонёк глаза камеры.

Человек дракона и второй человек синхронно ойкнули и отодвинулись друг от друга, а потом так же синхронно присели на корточки за стеллажи, прячась и от  
администратора, и от камер.

И дракон мог бы дать свой хвост на отсечение, что у второго человека покраснели уши. Уши своего человека дракон не видел под панамкой, но мог точно сказать, что тот смущённо опустил голову и плечи и покачивался из стороны в сторону, надувая щеки. А потом усадил дракона на колени, поворачивая мордочкой ко второму человеку, придерживая его за хвост. Второй человек кивнул и протянул дракону руку, аккуратно пожимая двумя пальцами лапу. А потом показал человеку дракона свой телефон, листая быстро по экрану и останавливаясь на красивых облачках с текстом внутри.

— Юйчэнь-гэ ждёт нас через три часа у дома, с каким угодно огромным плюшевым чудовищем. Медведем. Если опоздаем — сделает медведей из нас. Выбери самую большую панду, — тихо, иногда переходя на шёпот, но выразительно прочитал человек дракона. А потом притворно-возмущённо посмотрел на второго человека, будто пытаясь ему сказать что-то лицом. Второй человек только развёл руками, так же выразительно изображая лицом ответ, и показал на иконку времени отправления сообщения. Человек дракона надулся снова, а потом вздохнул и снова улыбнулся, сдаваясь и вставая, чтобы пойти обратно к игрушкам.

Дракону очень нравилось, как его человек улыбался.

Через десять минут они пробивали на кассе действительно огромную панду и корзинку с конфетами, а дракон обрёл новый дом и транспорт в студенческой сумке своего человека, выглядывая из-под не застёгнутой до конца молнии. Панду нёс второй человек, который потом долго убеждал водителя такси, что они отлично поместятся втроём на одном заднем сидении.

Так дракон попал на день рождения к красивой и милой, по всем самым плюшевым меркам, Сюань Лу-цзе. Она счастливо держала огромную панду и тоже улыбалась так, что если бы дракон уже не нашёл своего человека, он был бы не против, если бы его купили и подарили ей.

А потом человек дракона спрятал его вместе с сумкой под куртки, но не глубоко, оставив небольшое пустое пространство на сторону, где сидел дракон. Почесал его перед уходом за ухом и попросил вести себя хорошо и никуда не улетать.

Ещё дракон узнал, что у его человека много друзей, они шумные, весёлые и поют песни.

А второй человек, пару раз проходя мимо вешалок с одеждой, обязательно  
дракону подмигивал и показывал два поднятых вверх пальца.

✺✺✺

— Вы точно справитесь? Юйчэнь может вас довезти.

В магазине, когда ночью над стеллажами и полками выключали свет, и становилось совсем темно, дракон не падал вниз и не искал приключений, как некоторые игрушки, а вынимал из головы выдуманные батарейки и на всю ночь проваливался в плюшевый сон. И вот, оказавшись сегодня в новом месте, найдя своего человека, впервые побывав дальше магазина и в итоге устроив в сумке гнездо под куртками, дракон провалился в плюшевый сон даже раньше, чем обычно.

Проснулся дракон от того, что новый дом-транспорт дракона сильно качало. А вместе с сумкой, как дракон понял чуть позже, прижимая её к себе крепко и будто даже хватаясь, как за соломинку, стоял и качался у вешалок с одеждой человек дракона.

Качался с закрытыми глазами, довольно улыбался и, вроде, даже не открывая губ, мурчал хорошо узнаваемую песенку про котика, дракон часто слышал эту мелодию по радио в магазине.

Рядом с человеком дракона, подставляя ему плечо на особенно опасных наклонах, стоял тот второй знакомый дракону человек. По тому, что вторых и третьих, и четвёртых у человека дракона даже в этом доме нашлось очень много, дракон решил называть самого первого и сразу запомнившегося «другом своего человека».

— Спасибо, цзецзе, я уже вызвал такси. Обещаю доставить домой в целости и сохранности и отписаться по завершению миссии.

Сюань Лу-цзе ласково и нежно им улыбнулась, протягивая взять с собой прозрачный контейнер с тортом. И если бы дракон мог, он бы вздохнул в восхищении: человек дракона был самым лучшим, но и люди вокруг него собирались такие же хорошие и по степени плюшевости очень близкие дракону, будто его человек был притягивающим их тёплым солнцем.

— Го-лаоши вызвал такси… — вдруг будто сам себе сказал человек дракона и, так и не открывая, глаз пошёл вперёд. Не отпуская прижатую к груди сумку с драконом, быстро справился с дверью, но дальше на лестнице то ли запнулся о ступеньку, то ли запутался в ногах и начал падать. Однако друг его человека оказался ещё быстрее и поймал того в замок из рук, как уже делал раньше в магазине.

— Стоишь?

Человек дракона кивнул, замер и больше не делал попыток ни идти вперёд, ни вырваться.

— Тогда я сейчас возьму пальто, а ты остаёшься здесь?

Человек дракона снова кивнул.

— Не падаешь?

И снова.

— Не отпускаешь сумку?

Человек дракона кивнул, кивнул, кивнул, прижимая сумку ещё ближе, обнял  
ладонью и самого дракона.

— И в следующий раз не пробуешь первым все-все напитки из моего стакана?

Человек дракона задумался на мгновение, сводя к переносице брови, будто  
вспоминая, но потому всё равно кивнул.

— Ты сейчас во всём со мной соглашаешься?

Человек дракона активно затряс головой, но остался стоять, как и сказали, пока друг человека дракона убегал обратно в дом, быстро возвращаясь с пакетом и в накинутой на одно плечо верхней одежде. Встал рядом, застёгивая на человеке дракона куртку и поправляя ремень сумки.

— Не спи, замёрзнешь.

Человек дракона улыбнулся, прежде чем кивнуть, и снова стал тихо намурлыкивать песенку.

А потом за ними приехало такси.

✺✺✺

В салоне машины было тепло и почти темно, только иногда фонари освещали водителя и пассажиров.

Тогда дракон из своего дома-транспорта в сумке мог видеть, как друг его человека задумчиво, но чуть улыбаясь смотрел всю дорогу в окно. А человек дракона лежал головой на его плече и теперь действительно спал, в какой-то момент наклонившись к нему всем корпусом и обе руки по инерции положив на чужую ногу.

Друг человека дракона не двигался и не смотрел, но в новом блике от фонаря дракону показалось, что подвинул свою руку ближе, кожа к коже тыльной стороной ладони касаясь пальцев человека дракона. И только потом повернулся, посмотрел на дракона и подмигнул. Словно доверил большой секрет их маленькой на троих компании.

✺✺✺

— Я ведь вчера ничего не наделал?

Дракон сидел на столе в новом-новом доме, а его человек сидел напротив, положив на стол локти, а на сам стол — подбородок, и рассказывал дракону про вчерашний день, иногда закрывая лицо, видимо, вспоминая особенно неловкие моменты.

— И ничего ему лишнего не сказал?

Иногда человек дракона включал телефон и смотрел на экран. Очень грустно смотрел.

— Я его уже спрашивал, что делал после… После. Но он не ответил.

Человека дракона протянул руку и потрогал дракону нос. Потом улыбнулся,  
словно вспоминая что-то хорошее.

— Сюань Лу-цзе очень понравилась наша панда.

А потом придвинулся к дракону ближе, и почти шёпотом заговорщически спросил дракона:

— А он мне ничего лишнего?

Иногда дракон немного жалел, что слишком хорошо мог хранить секреты.

✺✺✺

— Это пицца.

— Это пицца.

— Мы едим пиццу и смотрим «Звёздные Войны».

— Мы едим пиццу и смотрим «Детектива Пикачу».

— Э-эй, почему ты не повторил? Ты не в моей команде?

— Потому что мы смотрим «Детектива Пикачу», а «Звёздные Войны» мы уже смотрели пять раз.

Друг человека дракона пришёл вечером. Принёс две большие коробки и свою улыбку, видимо, по воздуху передавая настроение, что человек дракона сразу перестал грустить и даже громко смеялся над почти любой темой, даже когда друг человека совсем ничего не говорил, только что-нибудь активно выражал руками и лицом.

— Ещё я придумал твоему дракону имя.

— И какое же?

— Чермандер. Посмотри, он красный и похож на того покемона.

— Но в покемонах нет Чермандера, его зовут Чармандер.

— А твой дракон гибрид. Гибрид покемона с плюшем.

Человек дракона смеялся снова, так сильно, что падал назад на спинку дивана.

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, пусть будет Чермандер.

Друг человека дракона поднял голову, гордый и довольный, и тоже рассмеялся. А ещё человек дракона принёс плед, накинул его на обоих, забрав к себе в руки со стола теперь имеющего и имя, и дом дракона, а друг человека нашёл у диванных подушек пульт и разложил на маленьком столике пиццу.

Через пару часов пицца закончилась, фильм закончился, обрывая финальные титры чёрным экраном, и без подсветки со стороны стало видно, как отражает вокруг и вверх приглушённые лучи сквозь отверстия в крутящемся корпусе маленькая декоративная лампа.

Расстоянием под пледом между человеком дракона и другом его человека закончилось тоже, но оба не пытались двигаться назад. Замерли оба, но не напряжённо, просто спокойно и тихо, словно поймав хрупкую бабочку момента и не желая её упускать.

А потом друг человека дракона положил между ним, на соприкасающиеся колени, руку, ладонью вверх, словно приглашая. Человек дракона шумно вздохнул, улыбнулся, чуть повернув голову и смотря ему в лицо, накрыл руку ладонью и вплёл в его пальцы свои…

Дракон был мудрым и столько жил в магазине, что научился читать обложки журналов и книг, когда бумажный отдел стоял напротив. Дракон смотрел телевизор на стене магазина, слушал радио с песенками и умел замечать. Дракон был мудрым и уже давно всё понял. И если бы умел, то фырчал бы сейчас огнём и громко радовался, что поняли, наконец, и они.

Так с большим секретом и маленькой на троих компанией под тёплым пледом они сидели ещё долго на диване вместе и в уютной тишине: плюшевый дракон, его человек и человек его человека.

А на потолке над ними играли в догонялки цветные звёзды…


End file.
